The Truth Comes Out
by LovelyAngel2317
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries.. Johnlock! Rated M for a reason! Don't like, don't read. Lemony.


A/N: So the normal stuff, I don't own Sherlock, all rights go to BBC. Blah blah blah.. This is my first Johnlock! R&R pretty please with scones on top!? ~JayJay -

* * *

John quietly walked into the kitchen and put on the kettle, not disturbing the man at the microscope. He watched him as he flipped through slides and glances up at him "What is it?" The detective implied. John shrugged "I don't know what you mean." Sherlock stood up straight and stared at him, trying to deduce what the doctor was thinking. John looked around uncomfortably, avoiding Sherlock's gaze. "Stop it, Sherlock; I'm not one of your test subjects." Sherlock took a step closer. "Something is bothering you." The kettle whistled and John quickly spun and turned it off. He spun back around and found Sherlock, inches from hid face. "What is it.?" Sherlock questioned, studying John's face intimately. Their eyes locked and John couldn't move. Those big dark eyes were staring right through the blond mans façade. Sherlock's eyes narrowed and he turned and went back to his microscope without another word. John took his cup of tea and went to sit in his chair. He was trying not to think about him, and was hoping Sherlock hadn't figured it out. Sherlock pretended to study the specimen as he focused on John walking to the living room. He studied how John walked and tried to deduce what he was hiding from him. John wasn't one for secrets, especially since Sherlock had faked his death.

About an hour later Sherlock went to lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling "John." He stated. John quirked an eyebrow and slightly looked away from the television to show he was listening. Sherlock continued "Why is it that you're keeping a secret from me? Do you still not trust me?" Sherlock sounded a bit hurt, he hoped John wouldn't notice. John turned off the television and sighed, looking at Sherlock in a way that he didn't quite understand. "No, Sherlock. I trust you with my life. It's just- *sigh* nothing. Never mind." He stood up to go to his bedroom and Sherlock jumped up, grabbing his wrist. "John please, what's bothering you?" John stood frozen in place. Sherlock wasn't going to let this go. He would have to tell him and be ready to pack his bags and find somewhere else to stay. John slowly turned to face Sherlock and took a deep breath. "Sherlock. I understand that you'll want me to pack my bags-". Sherlock panicked and held John's wrist tighter. "What do you mean? You can't leave me." John looked away from him. "I can't live here anymore Sher-"Sherlock interrupted again. "Of course you can! Why would I want you to leave?" John replied quickly before he could change his mind, "Because I'm in love with you, Sherlock!" John quickly pulled his wrist free and quickly went to his bedroom. He knew Sherlock wouldn't want to live with him now. Sherlock didn't feel toward anyone (other than the woman).

John started to pack his bags when he heard a knock on the door. He hesitated before opening it "Sherlock, I'm already packing so there's no point-". John was cut off by Sherlock pushing him aside and sitting on John's bed. John ignored the stubborn man and continued packing. Sherlock stared at the half-packed suitcase, Sherlock didn't want John to leave. He was his John, and he wanted him to stay forever. He grabbed the clothes that John had packed and started putting them in their rightful drawers. "Sherlock what are you-". Sherlock cut him off once more, stepping dangerously close to the shorter man. "You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me." And Sherlock kissed John. He wasn't going to let him leave. Not his John. John kissed him back and he felt john's fingers intertwine with his curls. John deepened the kiss and Sherlock eagerly opened his mouth for him, John's tongue slid across his and it sent shivers down his spine. They broke apart to breathe and looked at each other, John smiled at the detective, does that make him his detective? He sure hoped so. Sherlock grabbed the rest of the clothes and put them in drawers. John put away the suitcase and turned to Sherlock smiling shyly.

Sherlock smiled obliviously and walked out to go sit in his chair. John followed and sat in his chair, grabbing the newspaper to read. An hour later John heard Sherlock stir from his spot "John." He sighed and looked up from his newspaper to find Sherlock looking down at him "Yes, Sherlock?" He folded the newspaper and put it down. "I'm bored." John rolled his eyes "What am I supposed to do about that Sherlock? Play violin." Sherlock crossed his arms and pouted a little "Don't wanna." He started tracing an invisible pattern on the back of John's hand, which he was now holding. John smiled at him and intertwined their fingers, pulling Sherlock into his lap. "Well what do you want to do?" Sherlock smiled at his doctor's question and he kissed the top of John's head, jumped up and pulled John's hand toward the couch. He sat and John sat with him. "Uhm.." Sherlock said after a minute "C-can we do what we did earlier?" he seemed so innocent and John smiled "You mean-" he brushed his lips against Sherlock's softly "Kiss?" he spoke softly, his lips inches from Sherlock's. Sherlock nodded and John obliged, kissing Sherlock softly. Sherlock deepened the kiss, letting John inside his mouth once more. John was electrified at the feeling of his tongue on Sherlock's and pushed Sherlock down until he was laying on the couch.

The kiss became more heated and Sherlock had just started unbuttoning John's shirt when they heard a knock and a "yoo-hoo!" at the door. John sat up straight and walked to the door, giving Sherlock enough time to fix his clothes before opening the door. "John dear! I've made you two some scones!" She rushed in and toward the kitchen. John smiled slightly and followed her toward the kitchen. She was already getting out two plates and unwrapping the pastries, "Thank you Ms. Hudson. But we have already eaten this morning and we were actually about to go out to Angelo's" She smiled at him and nodded her head in an understanding way. "oh. Very well, John. I'll just leave these here for you, then." she put the pastries on the counter and walked to the sitting room "Sherlock." she smiled toward him with a nod and walked out. John closed the door and turned to Sherlock who was already putting on his coat "Shall we go then?" John smiled and nodded, Sherlock kissed him on the forehead and handed him his coat.

-After Angelo's-

Join quickly opened the door to their flat and they went upstairs, feeling like children sneaking in. One inside, Sherlock closed the door and took off both of their coats, hanging them, before turning around and crashing his lips onto John's. They made their way to the couch, kissing and attempting to strip each other. John unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt, kissing and nibbling at the newly exposed skin. Sherlock started unbuttoning John's shirt and pulled it of swiftly. Their lips caught again and Sherlock moaned when John slid his tongue in his mouth. John could feel Sherlock pressing against him through their trousers he unbuttoned Sherlock's trousers and slowly slid them off and threw them on the floor. Sherlock's face was red and John was staring at his erection through his pants. Sherlock blushed feverishly and John smiled at him, so innocent, John kissed Sherlock's nose then his jaw, moving down his neck to his nipple and sucking on it. Sherlock arched against him, gasping at the sensation. Sherlock brought John's lips to his and kissed him heatedly. Sherlock slid off John's trousers so they were both only in their pants, which were not doing any good in hiding their now bulging erections. John rubbed their erections together, making Sherlock moan loudly. Sherlock quickly took off his own pants along with John's.

Pleasure washed over Sherlock as their erections rubbed together, making him almost scream. John moaned and kissed Sherlock, looking into his eyes to make sure he wanted what was about to happen. Sherlock kissed him again and nodded "Please, John.." John smiled at his detective. He picked Sherlock up, bridal style, and carried him to Sherlock's bedroom. He laid Sherlock down and got above him, he bent Sherlock's knees to give easier access. John slowly pushed one finger into Sherlock, kissing Sherlock's cheeks and forehead while slowly moving his finger inside of him. He slid another inside, stretching Sherlock's entrance. Sherlock cringed and buried his face in John's shoulder. John pulled his fingers out and looked at Sherlock's face, a hand on his cheek, "Sherlock, are you sure? This is going to hurt, love." Sherlock looked at John, and spoke seductively "Yes John. fuck me, please." Sherlock kissed him and John smiled and nodded. John slowly pushed into Sherlock, pushing his head in before stopping, letting Sherlock adjust. He slid in some more until he was filling Sherlock, then he stayed still. He knew Sherlock was in pain, he didn't want to cause anymore. He kissed Sherlock's forehead and rested his head on his. John's breathing slowed and he looked at his lover.

Sherlock kissed him and nodded quietly, urging John to move inside him. John slowly pulled out and pushed back in, quickening his pace with each thrust. Sherlock held John's shoulders, moaning through a mix of pain and pleasure. Soon all that was left was pleasure, pure pleasure. John thrusted harder, hitting Sherlock's sweet spot. Sherlock arched his back, screaming in pleasure. John started thrusting into that spot, hard and fast, while reaching up to stroke Sherlock's member. Sherlock moaned, kissing and suckling at the soft skin on John's neck. John moaned and hit Sherlock's prostate once more before they both climaxed moaning and screaming their lover's names as they came down from their high. Sherlock kissed John gently and John rolled onto his side, pulling Sherlock close and burying his face in Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock smiled to himself, that was the most wonderful experience he'd ever been through. Sherlock buried his face in John's chest, smiling. He never wanted this feeling to go away.

* * *

- A/N: So? Should I make this into a story with multiple chapters and lemony goodness? R&R! Tell me what you think! ❤~JayJay


End file.
